Locked In A Room Together
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Addison,Mark and Derek are all Fighting over a case they were working on. Christina, Meredith, Alex and Izzie are watching them fight. The Chief locks the three attendings in a room together till they can sort it out. Will they ever stop fighting?


**Author's Note: **_Hello Everyone. This is my very first Grey's Anatomy story called " Locked in a room Together". I came up with this idea after watching Season 2 of Grey's Anatomy and i love seeing Derek, Mark and Addison all fighting!_

_Thank you to my amazing and wonderful Best Friend in the Entire World and BETA **" iluvjasperhale"** . Thank you for doing all my spelling and grammer even though you don't watch Grey's Anatomy and i am so glad that you Love this story. :)_

_Hope you enjoy this Grey's Anatomy Goodness_

_Love_

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

xoxoxo

* * *

><p>It was your average day at Seattle Grace Hospital everyone was running around saving lives but something wasn't right, there was tension in the air and if you couldn't see the fight that was going on, you could certainly hear it.<p>

"If you can't see between your thick skulls, my patient is pregnant and the most important thing is that her baby stays where it is," Dr Addison Montgomery screamed at two of her fellow attendants.

"Well," Dr Derek Shepard yelled back at his ex-wife, "That the patient has a brain bleed that needs to be taken care of before she dies

"Hey," Dr Mark Sloan interjected, "I'm sure that all she needs instead of the two of you fighting over her is a little loving from a handsome plastic surgeon."

With that comment Addison whipped her head around to face Mark faster than anyone could say anything.

"Shut up Mark," she said feistily.

"Don't speak to him like that," Derek yelled back at her.

…**...**

Meredith Grey as well as her fellow intern friends Christina, Alex and Izzie stood at one of the work stations. They had been watching the massive fight that was going on between the three attendants.

"Popcorn?" Christina asked as she held out the popcorn container.

"Thanks Yang," Alex replied as he took a handful.

"Yeah you better be thankful," Christina said.

"So how long have they been fighting?" Izzie asked them curiously.

"About 5 minutes," Meredith replied.

"It must be important for them to be fighting like this," Izzie added.

"With these three, who knows what it might be about," Alex replied as the four of them now returned their attention back to the fighting trio.

…**...**

"Don't bring our marriage into this Derek, this has nothing to do with that," Addison yelled at Derek.

"This has everything to do with that, and the fact that you had an affair with my best friend," Derek yelled back at her for fired up as ever.

"Hey don't bring me into this," Mark yelled at them both, "I haven't done anything," he added.

"No offence Mark, but you got something to do with this when we slept together," Addison told Mark.

"Okay," Mark replied just before Addison and Derek went back to screaming at one another.

"Hey, knock it off," Chief Webber yelled at the trio as he walked up the stairs, "Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" he added.

Mark, Addison and Derek looked at Webber for a minute and then went back to screaming.

"Quiet," Chief Webber yelled at the three of them.

"Follow me," Chief Webber yelled at them as he lead them to the conference room.

As Chief Webber, Addison, Mark and Derek were heading up to the conference room Meredith, Christina, Alex and Izzie all turned around so that their backs were now facing the conference room.

As they got to the door the Chief opened the door as Addison, Derek and Mark all walked in there.

"Now, you three will stay here, locked in this office until you can sort out your problems," Chief Webber explained to them.

"But chief, It's all Addison's fault," Derek whined with a childish look on his face.

"Oh, it's my entire fault is it?" Addison screamed back at him.

The two continued to yell, oblivious to Chief Webber's discontent.

"QUIET," Chief Webber yelled.

"Chief," Mark started, "let me get this right. You're going to lock us in here until we can work it out?" Mark asked him.

Chief Webber nodded.

"Oh God," Addison groaned as she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Isn't there another way that we can work this out?" Derek asked the Chief.

Chief Webber just looked at him.

"Well do you have a better idea Dr Shepherd?" Chief Webber asked.

Derek just looked at the older man who he had known for a long time.

"Very well, I will see you in a couple of hours," Chief Webber said, and with that he shut the door and then left the three attendants to themselves.

"RICHARD!" Addison called out as she lifted her head just in time to see the door close but it was no use.

Derek and Mark looked at the door and then looked at each other then turned to Addison who was glaring intently at the two.

"Great, I'm stuck in here with my ex-husband and my ex-husband's best friend, who I happened to sleep with," Addison groaned as she placed her head back in her hands.

"Yeah well if we had fixed the woman's brain bleed then we wouldn't be in this situation Addison," Derek yelled at her as he passed the room up and down.

Addison lifted up her head and looked at her ex-husband.

"Well Derek, the baby could have gone into distress and been born early, then it would have had a 50% chance at life," Addison yelled back at Derek.

Derek stopped and looked at Addison as she stood up and looked at Derek. Mark stood looking at them both and soon later they were back yelling and screaming at each other once again.

…**...**

"$10 Bucks says they are yelling about the case," Christina said as the four interns watched the fight that was still going on through the window. They couldn't hear it but they could see that it was very heated.

"Oh yeah Yang, $15 bucks says that they are yelling about the affair that Addison had with Mark," Alex replied.

"ALEX!" Meredith exclaimed, looking at Alex.

Christina turned to look at Alex. She held out her hand and Alex came and shook it.

"You're on Evil Spawn," Christina replied to him with an evil smile on her face.

"Alex is so going to win," Izzie said she continued watching the fight.

"No way, Christina is going to win," Meredith replied to Izzie.

"Haha," Alex laughed, "No wonder Dr Shepherd and Dr Sloan call you two the twisted sisters," Alex said.

With that comment Christina whipped her head around to face Alex.

"Shut up Evil Spawn," Christina snapped as Alex went quiet.

Suddenly George O'Malley walked around the corner and saw his friends standing at the work station watching something.

"Hey guys," George greeted them.

"Hey George," Izzie and Meredith replied in unison.

"What are you watching?" George asked as he walked over to join his friends.

"What does it look like we are watching O'Malley," Alex said. We are watching Dr Shepherd, Dr Montgomery and Dr Sloan argue." Alex added, turning his attention back to the fight.

"Isn't this called spying?" George asked them all.

"Not when the whole hospital can hear them," Christina told him not taking her eyes away from the fight.

"Oh look, Shepherd's using big gestures," Alex said pointing to the window.

"Oh yeah, this is totally about the Addison's affair with Dr Sloan," Izzie said.

"I'm sure Addison has gotten over it by now, it's about their case," Meredith added.

"We should not be doing this," George said, "It's an invasion of their privacy."

"Relax O'Malley, we're fine. And besides, if we weren't then the Chief would have found us by now," Alex told him.

Just then the chief walked around the corner to check to see if his head of Neurosurgery, his Head of Plastics and his head of OB-GYN had sorted it out but as he walked around the corner he saw Bailey's five stuck up interns standing at the work station watching what was going on.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" the Chief yelled angrily striding up to the eavesdropping interns.

"Are you spying on Dr Shepard, Dr Slone and Dr Montgomery?" the chief asked with raised eyebrows.

The interns looked sheepishly at one another.

"Well, might I suggest that instead of spying you should be concentrating on saving lives," the Chief yelled at them.

The interns looked at each other and then slowly nodded at the Chief.

"Dr Grey? Dr Karev?" Chief Webber asked.

"Yes Sir," Meredith and Alex replied.

"I want you to go and take care of the patient that Dr Shepard and Dr Montgomery are attending to, and take over the case for the time being," Chief Webber ordered.

"Yes Chief," Meredith replied with a sigh as she and Alex made their way down to the ward.

"Thanks' a lot O'Malley," Alex threw over his shoulder at sheepish looking George.

"As for the rest of you," Chief said looking at George, Christina and Izzie, "Get back to Work!"

…**...**

After two hours of screaming and hurling insults at one another Addison, Derek and Mark had finally stopped fighting. The three of them sat on the floor, leaning against the office wall, tired and feeling a little silly.

"We had a good life before I cheated on you with mark didn't we" Addison said as she looked over at Derek.

"Yeah we did Addie," Derek replied with a small smile.

"Derek, you're just jealous that she cheated on you with me because she couldn't resist me," Mark said with a smirk.

Derek and Addison turned their heads in unison and yelled, "Shut up Mark!"

Mark just rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Hey Derek," Addison said, "I'm sorry that I cheated on you," she told him. "You know that right?" she added sincerely.

"I know Addison, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I made you cheat on me," Derek said.

The former husband and wife shared a sad smile.

"So what are we going to do about this patient of yours?" Mark asked them.

Addison stood up and started to pace around the office.

"There must be some way that you can fix her aneurysm but keep the baby inside her," Addison said, speaking more to herself than to Derek.

Derek joined Addison pacing.

"What if… What if we go in to clip the aneurysm and if you see that the baby is going into distress, we stop the procedure and decide whether it would be best to deliver the baby by caesarean, and then continue on clipping the aneurysm," Derek put forward.

"Could that work? Mark asked.

"The question is whether Addison agrees to it or not," Derek said, looking at Addison.

Addison stopped pacing and turned to look from Mark to Derek.

"If the situation with the aneurysm becomes serious then I will probably have to deliver the baby by C-section," Addison replied.

"So what do you say Addison?" asked Mark.

"Alright, let's do it," Addison said determinedly.

"But," she added, "You must be very careful. There are two lives here at stake and we must do our best to preserve both."

Derek nodded his head.

"You will be in control of what happens. I want to get the baby and the mother through this as much as you do Addie," Derek told her.

Just in time, Chief Webber opened the door to ask three attending's if they had sorted out their problems.

"Yes Chief, we did it!" Mark said excitedly like a schoolboy who was allowed out to lunch early.

"To clarify," Addison said, "We've sorted it out and we can do the surgery."

The chief looked at the three of them.

"So it took you three half a day, half a day you could have been saving lives, to fight over a patient and a failed marriage because of an affair that happened years ago," Chief Webber fumed.

"Yes Chief," Mark said, "That's about it."

"Shut up Dr Slone," Chief Webber yelled, "I don't need to hear you cheek."

Addison and Derek sniggered at one another.

"You too!" he added to Derek and Addison.

Derek turned his head to look at the chief.

The Chief let out a sigh.

"Now that you three have sorted your, er, disagreement out, you can get back to work," Chief said as he turned to leave them but not before adding that he would have their heads if something like this ever happened again.

As the Chief left, the three attending's glanced at each other, ready to face the surgery as a team.

* * *

><p>In the End after all the Fighting and the screaming at each other, the surgery was a complete success and their patient (Madison Graham) was greeted after she woke up from surgery surgery with a beautiful baby Girl. Mya Olivier Graham was born by caesarean on Tuesday the 18th of February. She weighed 6 pounds and 3 ounces. She was pretty small but she was healthy. Derek, Addison and Mark were pretty happy with what they had pulled off and their patient and the beautiful little baby girl were both healthy and that was the main thing.<p>

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

**Hope you All Enjoyed This story.**

**Please review, would love to hear some feedback on my First Grey's Anatomy Story**

**Love**

**Abby'n'Mgeek1255**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
